The present invention relates to a display system and, more particularly, to a display system of the type in which a screen of a display system of the raster scan type is divided into a plurality of sections or screens and the display information on the divided screen is supplied to respective stations by using mirror reflection.
In place of the conventional card punch system, a key to FDD (floppy disk drive) using a floppy disc as a recording medium has been used widely. The key to the FDD will be referred to as a data system. A data system of this type allowing two operators to work individually has an increasing market because of its good cost/performance ratio. The two-operator data system will be called a multiple data system. Most multiple data system are of the type using a single display unit. More particularly, a single screen is divided into two screen or sections for displaying independently the display information. A mirror used in combination with the divided screen reflects the display information on the divided screen toward two operators. In a multiple data system having the above display unit, although a single display unit may be used, the display controller hardware can not simply be reduced to half of that for two display units , especially since, one cursor signal is necessary for each respective operator. Accordingly, the number of parts used in the cursor control circuit increases, thereby making the circuit complicated and its costs high.